


starboy

by Lynn1998



Series: the weekend [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hunk and allura are only mentioned, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mostly Fluff, Rich Keith (Voltron), Soft and tender, Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Being the object of a billionaire’s affections turns out to be surprisingly touching and sweet.





	starboy

     Keith was dangerous. Most of the time he was driving Lance crazy, but he was also sweet and passionate. He was like a fire, and for some reason Lance found himself feeding into it. That spark that Lance couldn’t help but catch. Those cold navy eyes that were dark as coal in the shadows. His pale skin that radiated radiance, and his words that made him melt within minutes. It was hard to say no.

     The mysterious man became a constant in Lance’s night. Thankfully, he stopped taking him home in the middle of his shifts, but whenever he had a show or got off early he knew where he’d be going. Keith didn’t hesitate to pull Lance along with him. He welcomed the dancer in his house like his name was on the lease, and treated him like a prince in his presence. Over time Lance learned that he was actually rather awkward at times, but still over all was better company that his roommates. His roommates weren’t awful to be around, but his roommates didn’t please Lance like Keith did. It’s not like they really could either way. There was something about Keith that Lance couldn’t find in anyone else.

“Tell me about your childhood,” Keith requested. Lance pushed his wet hair back as he leaned on the edge of Keith’s ginormous pool.

“What about it?” He replied and wiped the water off his face. Keith shrugged and sipped his Long Island.

“I dunno…where were you born? Where did you go to school? What kinda kid were you? Like…just tell me about it,” he elaborated.

“Um…well I was technically born in the states, but I lived in Cuba until like eighth grade. I was born in Florida, but my parents had to move back to help my aunt get away from her husband,” he told him.

“What was he doing to her?”

“Uh, nothing serious really. She just wanted to get away from him and he was getting old. I think his memory was starting to go so he would kinda treat her in a sexist old fashion way,” Lance explained. Keith nodded.

“So was it just you, your parents, and your aunt?”

“No, I had my siblings. There’s Eliana, she’s the oldest, and then Rico. Rico’s name is actually Richard, but he’s really short like Rico from Hannah Montana so we just called him that,” Lance smiled at the memory and Keith smiled too. “Eliana and Rico were my only older siblings, and then theres Mary, Louis, Georgie, and Jessica. Jessica is the youngest. She’s turning three in a couple months.”

“That’s a lot of siblings,” Keith noted. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, and I have ten times as many cousins. We have a family reunion every few years, but it’s hard to find a venue that’ll hold all of us,” he said. Keith chuckled.

“Sounds like a good problem to have.”

“What about you? Any family?” He asked. Keith looked down and turned to lay on his side.

“I’m not sure. I was kinda passed around when I was little. Once I hit twelve I was officially adopted by some hard ass business man and his trophy wife. He put me through all these boarding schools and college before he passed from old age. That’s how I got most of this shit,” he said.

“How old was he?” Lance asked.

“When he adopted me he was sixty. He told me he was too late to have his own biological son take over his business, but he knew he had enough time to adopt one and teach him everything. When he passed he gave me all the rights to his company and now here I am.”

“Are you just maintaining it?”

“Mm…most of the time. Sometimes I make decisions I know he wouldn’t like.”

“Like what?”

“Maternity leave, overtime pay, health insurance, medical dental and vision…college scholarships for part-timers…basically treating employees like human beings,” he said. Lance blinked and then smiled a little.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and raising the pay for everyone. Servers used to get pained minimum wage, but that’s bullshit. People have families to support and I have no one but myself to support,” he replied. Lance giggled a little.

“That’s very true. I’m glad someone recognizes that,” he smiled. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Its a shame I’m one of the only ones who runs an ethical business,” he murmured. “Tell me more about your siblings.”

“I miss them…that’s for sure. My mom just sent me a video of Jessie the other day and I just got very home sick.”

“Are they still in Cuba?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head.

“Florida,” he answered.

“How did you get all the way to Nevada?” Keith questioned. Lance let out a deep breath.

“First it was for school…and then it was for distance…now it’s for money. I can’t really move back without moving in with my parents,” Lance explained.

“But you’d go back to Florida if you could?”

“In a heartbeat. To think that Mary is halfway through her first year of college and I couldn’t be there to unpack her things into her dorm makes me kinda sad. I remember when Eliana and Rico did that for me, and I was so grateful there was someone besides my parents to send me off,” he said. Keith nodded. “Louis is in his sophomore year of college, and Georgie just finished third grade…it sucks to think I’m missing out on it all.”

“Maybe we should go visit them sometime…” Keith mumbled. Lance furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Keith shrugged and turned back on his elbows.

“Florida isn’t that far. Of course we’ll be in first class, and with the weather it shouldn’t be that bad.”

“Wait, first class? What are you saying?” Lance felt his heart race. Keith took off his sunglasses and smirked.

“I said we should go visit.” Lance blinked and then shook his head.

“What? No way. I-I can’t ask that of you-“

“You didn’t,” Keith pointed out.

“Still, you’re only doing this because I told you I miss my family-“

“Or maybe I wanna go to Florida, and maybe I wanna take you with me,” Keith said. Lance shook his head.

“No way. I-I can’t accept that,” he protested. Keith smiled and turned over on his back.

“We’ll leave tomorrow night,” he said putting his sunglasses on again. Lance stared at him in shock and then shook his head again.

“You’re just pulling my leg…”

     Sure enough a black SUV came to pick Lance up at his apartment with a duffle bag of clothes already packed for him. When he went outside he was immediately handed a plane ticket and he groaned. Without explanation, he went back upstairs to grab his phone, his charger, and his headphones and sneakers. He quickly told Allura and Hunk that he would text them later and swiftly left them looking confused. It was only once he got on the plane did he see the smug look on Keith’s face. He was already reclined in his first class seat with a martini glass. The seat next to him was empty with a tequila sunrise. Lance rolled his eyes and took a seat.

“I thought I told you this wasn’t happening,” Lance said.

“And I told you we’d be leaving tonight,” Keith replied and took a sip from his glass. Lance shook his head but couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Do you know how to dress in anything else besides business and business casual?” He asked revering to Keith’s dress slacks.

“I do…it’s just not the right time and place,” Keith answered.

“Right.”

“We’re gonna arrive at ten P.M. Florida time, but it’ll be a few hours in the air,” Keith told him. Lance nodded and relaxed in his seat.

“That sounds about right. I should probably call my mom,” he said pulling out his phone. Keith nodded and finished his drink.

     After Lance had a brief phone call with his mother, the plane was ready to take off. He put on his seatbelt and fiddled with the sound button on the side of his phone. The dancer looked out the window nervously, and looked down at his lap to hopefully calm himself down. Then he felt a warm hand over his, and looked over at Keith. He smiled and laced their fingers together.

“You good?” He asked. Lance took a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah, I just…haven’t seen them in so long.”

“Yeah…that’s probably really tough,” Keith acknowledged. Lance nodded.

“I…thank you. I’m really grateful that you’re doing this for me,” he said. Keith suddenly felt extremely awkward.

“I mean…it’s no big deal,” he murmured. Lance smiled.

“It is though,” he said. Keith shrugged and blushed. He took his hand away and crossed his arms.

“It…i-it’s really nothing crazy.” Lance giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“It really is,” Lance whispered as he touched Keith’s thigh. The billionaire shook his head and placed his hand over Lance’s.

“Nah…” Lance shook his head back and placed a kiss closer to his lips.

“Yeah…” he hummed. Keith drew his lips into a thin line and turned his head to look his lover in the eyes.

“We’ll have plenty of time for this in the hotel,” he said calmly. Lance pulled away and furrowed his brows.

“Hotel?”

“Yeah. It’s in Miami. Isn’t that where your parents are?” He replied.

“Yeah, they’re just on the outskirts…how did you know that?” He asked.

“I’m a billionaire. That means I can know anything in an instant,” Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“That’s kinda creepy.”

“I fully acknowledge that.”

“You could’ve asked.”

“You would’ve said no.”

“Yeah, but still you could’ve asked _before_ stalking me.”

“Why? I knew you would’ve said no.” Lance bit back his smile as he shook his head. When he met Keith’s eyes he could see the smugness in them. “I’m right, aren’t I?” He said showing his smile with pride. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Maybe…”

     When they arrived Keith had to wake Lance up from his nap. Normally Lance couldn’t sleep on planes or in cars, but he had managed to nearly pass out after merely thirty minutes. He sleepily got up and shuffled out of the plane holding onto Keith’s arms. The minute he left the plane and walked into the Florida air a sense of nostalgia washed over him. He smiled at the wet sticky humidity and let Keith lead him through the hall and into the air conditioned airport. Their baggage was already placed in the car Keith had arranged, and they were on their way to the hotel.

“Why don’t you have a private jet? I wouldn’t have thought you’d fly commercial,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s neck during the ride.

“Helps the environment. Jet fuel actually dose a lot of damage,” he said. Lance hummed.

“Makes sense…”

     Once they got to the hotel Lance was once again amazed by how much Keith could afford. They were escorted to the nicest room in the building, and when they entered a bottle of champaign was already waiting on ice for them. Whenever Lance thought he was used to all the dramatic details, Keith managed to surprised him with new ones. Their bags were gently placed next to the bed, and then Keith fished out a few bills to tip the bellhops. After they left they were alone, and Keith instantly poured them a glass.

“Welcome home,” Keith spoke with a smile. Lance accepted his glass with sleepy eyes, and smiled back at him.

“My home never looked like this,” he said and then took a sip.

“Then welcome to Miami,” Keith hummed and pulled Lance closer around his waist.

“Mmm…you’re really good at getting in my pants,” Lance murmured and then finished his glass in one gulp. Keith chuckled and set his down.

“I dunno if I’d say good. I’m just…very persuasive,” Keith replied. Lance laughed.

“Is that your code for saying you have money?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

“I mean…hopefully there’s more to why you spend time with me,” he said. Lance looked at him and then bit his lip.

“I dunno. There might be,” he teased. Keith took his empty glass and put it down to hold Lance even closer.

“You’re so wonderful, Lance,” he breathed against his neck and pushed his body against his. “If you keep this up, I’m probably gonna fall in love with you.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Lance whispered holding on to his neck.

“How come?”

“Because I’ll definitely break your heart if you do…” Lance warned. Keith pulled back to look at him.

“Go ahead. My heart is your own personal chew toy,” he told him. Lance blinked up at him and bit his lip.

“I don’t think that’s the right thing to say to that…” Keith smirked.

“Perfect…”

“Seriously. Maybe you should be more concerned about this,” he said furrowing his brows. Keith shook his head.

“You could break my heart a million times, and it would be worth it. Being with you is an experience I thought I would never have,” Keith whispered and then brushed his lips against his neck. Lance shivered and clung to his shoulders.

“You say that like I’m some kind of miracle,” Lance muttered and allowed Keith to kiss up his pulse.

“It was a miracle that you came into my life,” Keith said as he dug his hands under his shirt. Lance’s eyes rolled back and closed. His body was heavy, and it felt heavier with how Keith was touching him.

“It’s so weird. You basically kidnapped me, and I can’t help but still want you,” he sighed.

“That’s called sexual attraction,” Keith said leading Lance to the bed. Lance giggled and shook his head. He shoved the billionaire onto the mattress, and then crawled on top of him.

“Or maybe you just have me under a spell,” he said seductively as Keith put his hands on his skinny waist.

“Trust me. If anyone is under a spell, it’s definitely me,” Keith promised. Lance merely smirked before leaning back and pulling off his shirt.

“Then show me how magical you can be…”

     Keith bit his lip and let out a heavy breath as Lance came back down. The dancer kissed him on the lips, and Keith was jelly in his hands. He gripped his soft skin tightly before breaking the kiss to suck on his neck. Lance allowed him to mark up his neck over and over again. No matter how many questions he got, or how many stares, he would always let Keith leave his mark wherever he pleased. It was a thrill to him, and it was nice to have a random reminder of who touched him and who held him the previous nights.

     After Lance got Keith’s shirt unbuttoned and thrown across the room, Keith had them flipped and pushed one of Lance’s legs against his chest. The dancer then extended his leg and Keith brushed his lips up the long limb. He pressed kisses every couple inches, and then finally got to his ankles. A flicker of passion crackled in his eyes as he took off Lance’s shoe and took his other leg to do the same. Lance watched with trembling breath, and maintained eye contact as Keith slithered between his legs. Fingers were quick to undo his shorts, and with a swift tug he was naked from the waist down. Keith let his eyes take in his bare legs, and immediately went to work.

     Lips traveled up his thighs, and then said thighs were shoved against his body. Lance clenched his teeth when Keith dragged his tongue between his cheeks and trailed over his balls. His legs fell when Keith grabbed his hips and kissed at the base of his cock. He the pulled a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket and immediately started slicking his fingers. Lance laughed.

“I thought I felt something poking me,” he hummed.

“I’ll never know when passion strikes me,” Keith said and smiled as he delicately rubbed him with his slippery fingers.

“Aahhh…yeah, it can hit at any time,” Lance babbled. Keith grinned.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“Don’t hold that against me. I’m tired and about to get fucked into oblivion, so naturally I’m not thinking straight,” Lance disclaimed. Keith laughed and kissed his hip.

“You’re gonna get fucked _way_ passed oblivion,” he murmured and then shoved his fingers inside him. Lance’s breath hitched and his head pushed back against the mattress.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Keith’s lips traveled up his body.

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” he whispered. Lance melted. Like he always did. Like Keith always managed to make him do.

     Once he got three fingers in, Keith decided he was ready. He stripped Lance of his shirt, and then pulled off his own trousers. Lance sat up to help him with it, and then grabbed at his neck with needy hands and tugged him back on top of him. They shared a slow, tired kiss before Keith pushed his legs up again. Lance had his arms wrapped fully around Keith’s neck, and dug his nails into his flesh as he pushed his cock inside him.

     After their first time, Keith managed to get started in a calmer manor. Still, there were times when he couldn’t help but just shove himself inside Lance immediately, but that was only after spending so much time teasing and building up that Lance was more than ready for it. This time it was a slow and maddening push inside him. His jaw was fully open and wide, and his finger nails dragged red rivers into Keith’s shoulder and back. For a moment only silence could leave his throat, but once Keith bottomed out all he could do was gasp and moan and cry out for more.

“You like that?” Keith asked. 

     His warm voice in Lance’s ear mixed with the subtle in and out of Keith’s dick made his body shake and tremble hard. He nodded, unable to speak, and buried his face into Keith’s neck. It was warm there. Comforting. Gentle.

     Due to Lance’s softness, Keith’s hips weren’t as punishing. Instead he gently rocked them and felt his lover crumbled. He nuzzled Lance’s temple, and he pulled back to let Keith kiss him on the lips. He was sweet with everything he did, and it squeezed Lance’s heart tighter than it’s every been squeezed before. He had both arms around Keith’s neck, and desperately kissed him back. His lover groaned into the kiss, and then started to pick up the pace as Lance dug more trenches into his back. 

     The pain and sting went by unnoticed, but Keith didn’t ignore the significance of it. He sucked on his lower lip before pulling back and stroking his cock. Lance twisted and writhed as he was stimulated from both ends. His eyes screwed shut from the absolute pleasure Keith drowned him in. When he managed to pry them open, he found Keith watching him intently. His eyes stuck on every inch of him. With that knowledge Lance arched his back pretty, and ran his fingers down Keith’s chest. The billionaire groaned and pinched his eyes shut to enjoy the pleasure himself.

     He finished inside Lance for the first time, and instantly felt guilty about it. Then he felt even more guilty when he realized Lance hadn’t come yet. He immediately shoved his fingers back inside him and swallowed his cock, and within minutes Lance was cumming down his throat. After that Keith left to start up the shower, leaving Lance in soft sheets and absolute bliss. He then came back and guided Lance to the shower. Lance smiled sleepily at the naked handsome man rubbing him down with soap. He then gasped as fingers entered him again and cleaned him of the cum inside him.

“I’m so sorry…I should’ve pulled out,” Keith sighed.

“I…I don’t understand.”

“It’s just messy and disrespectful. I should ask before doing something like this,” Keith said as he finished scraping out as much cum as possible. He then kissed Lance gently on the lips.

“I don’t mind…” Lance replied. Keith smiled and shook his head.

“You’re tired and just got fucked past oblivion. Naturally, you’re not thinking straight,” he retorted. Lance pouted, and Keith kissed him to wipe it away.

“C’mon. Let’s get washed up and go to bed.”

“Fine…”

     In the morning Lance had to call his mother and make sure they were okay to come over. He then opened his duffle bag, and found, to his horror, every tag printed with some fancy expensive designer name. He glared yo at Keith as he dressed himself in a pair of shorts and a floral button down short sleeve. He was putting in his sunglasses when he noticed Lance’s annoyed glare.

“What?”

“You got me Gucci and Prada?” He questioned.

“Of course. What else would I get?” Lance groaned and shook his head.

“This is gonna be really hard to explain to my parents.

“Just tell them you’re dating a billionaire,” Keith said casually. Lance slowed as he processed that sentence and then continued searched for something below a thousands dollars.

“Is that what this is? Dating?” He asked. Keith fixed his watch and then checked the time.

“If that’s alright with you.” Lance was silent.

     Seeing his family again was the most amazing feeling. For the longest time he felt like he wouldn’t be able to see them again for a few years. The minute he left the car, his younger siblings came rushing over and tackling him. He laughed and hugged every one of them, and then his parents when they came rushing out after them. Then his older siblings were on their way out. Eliana had her own little girl, and Lance instantly fawned over the new born baby. By the time Keith got out of the car, he had lost Lance in the crowd of his family. He closed the door, and Lance looked over at him.

“Guys, this is Keith. He helped me get over here,” he announced. 

     Lance’s mother and father smiled at Keith and shook his hand. His siblings jumped around him, and little Jessica tried to reach up for him to pick her up. Keith was automatically uncomfortable from all the attention from the little people and Lance couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“Why is your hair so long? Are you emo?” Georgie asked.

“Uh…I dunno,” Keith answered.

“Geo, that’s kinda rude,” Louis said.

“Yeah,” Mary agreed.

“Instead you should be asking him if he’s gay,” Louis said. Mary rolled her eyes and smacked him across the head.

“Sorry,” she said the Keith. He shrugged.

“I’m not upset about it,” he said. Jessica was still grabbing at his shorts.

“Up,” she requested softly. Mary picked her up.

“Okay, Jessie,” she cooed. Keith smiled at the girls before walking over to Lance.

“My parents are gonna invite some of our neighbors over for dinner tonight,” Lance told him excitedly. Keith’s smile widened when he witness the joy in Lance’s eyes.

“That’s great. Are we staying for that?” He asked. Lance and his parents laughed.

“Of course! That’s why we’re having such a big dinner,” his mother said.

“Thank you so much for bringing Lance home. Last we heard, he wouldn’t have been able to come visit for another few years,” his father said.

“It’s no problem, really. I’m just happy to give Lance something in return for his company,” he replied.

“What is it that you do?” Lances father asked.

“Good luck finding out. All he tells me is that he’s a CEO of some business,” Lance tells him. Keith nodded.

“Handed down to me from my father. He built it from the ground up and taught me everything I know.”

“That sounds wonderful,” his mother said.

     Keith continued talking with Lance’s parents as the dancer talked with his siblings. He started with Eliana and her daughter, and then caught up with Rico. Soon they all moved inside, so Lance took that time to catch up with his younger siblings. Mary told him all about college, and Louis told him about his classes in high school. Georgie told Lance about his science fair project, and Jessica told Lance the words she had learned since he left.

“Up!” She said gleefully reaching up.

“That’s her favorite one,” Mary said as Lance picked her up.

“Is it?” He asked with a grin.

“Up!” Jessica repeated. Lance laughed and hoisted her up in the air. She giggled with him as he let her down and held her tightly.

“Ever since she learned that we’ll pick her up if she says it, it’s all she would say,” Louis said.

“Sounds like a McClain,” Lance nodded. “And you…I heard you’ve been making gay jokes,” he said to Louis with a stink eye. He looked down with shame and shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s been making them all year. It’s annoying,” Mary said.

“It’s not like I’m being mean.” Lance ruffled his hair.

“Just think twice about it, okay? You never know who is and isn’t, and if you make those jokes around someone who is that can make them feel really excluded.” Louis frowned and nodded.

“Yeah…you’re right.”

“Lance! We’re starting on dinner!” His mother called from the kitchen.

“Oh hell yeah,” he said.

“Hell yeah!” Jessica shouted. Lance clapped and hand over his mouth.

“Crap…”

“Crap!” She repeated.

“No! No no no! Jessie those aren’t good words!”

“Crap crap crap!” She sang. He sighed and handed her to Mary.

“I’m so sorry…”

     He escaped to the kitchen and was surprised to see Keith helping his mother in the kitchen. A smile stretched across his face, and he couldn’t help but feel a squeeze around his heart. He then joined in and got started on the food. They spent a good few hours in the kitchen, by the time it was all ready Keith and Lance were sweating and exhausted. Even though his mother did most of the work, she merely carried out the food to the porch gleaming with pride.

     Soon the neighbors came over and caught up with Lance. Food and drinks were passed around, and Lance made his way over to Keith. They both leaned against the car they arrived in, and looked out at the crowd of people. Keith was silent for a while as he ate, and Lance merely enjoyed being next to him. It was nice to see Keith out of his element. It kinda made Lance like him more.

“Your family is wonderful. I can see why you miss them so much,” Keith spoke up. Lance nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, they’re pretty special,” Lance said.

“They really really love you,” Keith noticed. Lance chuckled.

“What? Did you expect them to hate me?”

“No…I’ve just never witnessed a functional family before,” he confessed.

“It looks…nice.”

“It has its ups and downs, but…I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Lance told him.

“It must be…”

“I’m really glad you did this. Even though I told you not to…it was really nice of you to do this. I kinda feel like I owe you,” Lance said laughing nervously. Keith shook his head.

“No…I wouldn’t have thought to go to Miami without you. Honestly, I haven’t felt this at ease in a long time. This really is a gift for all the company you’ve given me,” Keith said. Lance looked at the side of his face and furrowed his brows. The sun was starting to set, and his pale skin seemed to be glowing. He took a bite of his food, and Lance frowned.

“I really don’t have anything better to do,” Lance assured him.

“Seems that we have a rather mutually beneficial relationship,” Keith said.

“Yeah…”

“Its gonna be really interesting when you inevitably break my heart like you promised,” he added. Lance chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah…Yeah it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey bitches add me on snap (ksenialynns) and comment your username to be added to my private story for my readers. Thank ily


End file.
